The present disclosure is directed to providing a novel molybdenum carbide-supported catalyst for hydrodeoxygenation capable of solving the problems of the existing hydrodeoxygenation catalyst.
The present disclosure is also directed to providing a method for preparing the molybdenum carbide-supported catalyst for hydrodeoxygenation.
The present disclosure is also directed to providing a method for preparing a renewable fuel using the molybdenum carbide-supported catalyst for hydrodeoxygenation.
In one general aspect, there is provided a molybdenum carbide-supported catalyst for hydrodeoxygenation, containing molybdenum in the molybdenum carbide-supported catalyst.
In another general aspect, there is provided a method for preparing the molybdenum carbide-supported catalyst, including:
(a) dissolving a molybdenum precursor in a solvent, adding a carbon support to prepare a suspension and obtaining a carbon support on which molybdenum oxide particles are supported by supercritical solvent thermal synthesis; and
(b) converting the molybdenum oxide particles supported on the carbon support to molybdenum carbide in a continuous reactor to obtain the molybdenum carbide-supported catalyst.
In another general aspect, there is provided a method for preparing a renewable fuel using the molybdenum carbide-supported catalyst, including:
(a) activating the molybdenum carbide-supported catalyst by adding the catalyst and hydrogen to a continuous reactor; and
(b) adding an oxygen-containing organic compound and hydrogen to the continuous reactor containing the activated catalyst and performing hydrodeoxygenation to obtain a hydrocarbon compound.
Since the molybdenum carbide-supported catalyst according to the present disclosure allows easy formation of molybdenum carbide nanoparticles with high dispersibility using a supercritical solvent, hydrocarbons can be obtained with higher yield from oxygen-containing organic compounds. Furthermore, since sulfur compounds are not used for activation and performance maintenance of the catalyst unlike the existing catalysts, the hydrodeoxygenation process is ecofriendly with no emission of sulfur compounds. And, there is an economic advantage since consumption of hydrogen owing to vigorous side reactions such as methanation or water-gas shift reaction occurring when the existing noble metal catalysts are used can be reduced. In addition, since an oxygen-free renewable fuel is prepared, the problems associated with the use of the existing gasoline, diesel or FAME-based biodiesel can be solved.